yggdrasils_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Chikasa Chje'naevradin/Story
History : Chikasa knew little of her origin, only that her home was sacked by a distant army. Amidst the fighting, a priest from the army found a crying baby among the corpses and saw it as a sign of mercy from the Goddess. Thus, he took the baby with him as the army returned home to the mainland. : Therefore, the young baby was taken to a temple and raised among the nuns within it. She was given the name Chikasa, which was the name of Saint Chikasa Luv’radin. The young child quickly grew larger than any other child within the temple orphanage. Being an Amazon, a kin with bodies larger than humans, Chikasa was quickly taught to be gentle and careful with her actions. The nuns were very strict on the child to behave with kindness and care, cementing the belief that she was to look after those smaller than her and protect them from harm, including what harm she could cause to them as well. : Within the temple, Chikasa had a happy upbringing. She eagerly followed the nuns in their daily duties, helping where she could and tended to the other children. Due to her growing size and strength at such a young age, most of the children saw her as a big sister, even if they were in fact older than her. The nuns happily saw her as a second helper around the temple and Chikasa was happy to help where she could. : Yet, as she came into her early teens, she already outgrew the adults and was unmatched in physical strength. With this, the Crusade brotherhood grew an interest in taking her in to become a crusader, a blade of their holy wars. With that, Chikasa was brought to the capital and began a long journey to become a weapon of war. The captains and officers of the Crusaders were very strict and hard on discipline as they set to train Chikasa, but due to her large size and clumsy movements, she could not join the other recruit on the training grounds. Thus, a veteran of the Crusaders personally sought to train her when the courtyard was empty. This man became Chikasa’s mentor and trusted friend. : Chikasa took well to his teachings, learning to fight with shield, spear and sword, along with furthering her teachings of the Gods and the powers they blessed on those devoted to them. Chikasa found her comfort and faith in the Goddess of Mercy, which the nuns at the temple had taught her of. With the Mother’s blessings as her focus, Chikasa’s blessed powers became prominent within her. : Though her skill in combat and the holy rites were near perfected, Chikasa's heart was not as hardened and spiteful as the other crusaders were. As time came for her to join them on the front lines of their holy crusade, Chikasa quickly found herself distraught by the slaughter war brought. Their army marched through lands of "heretics" and "sinners", yet Chikasa could not bring herself to undo the feeling of guilt in her heart. She refused to join the fight and disobeyed orders from the command. She could not bring herself to fight a war that seemed pointless. Though the officers wanted Chikasa beheaded for her cowardice, the commander had seen the light that had blessed Chikasa and knew her death would anger the Gods. Thus, Chikasa was simply sent home. : She returned to the temple she had been raised within and was instantly accepted back by the nuns that had raised her. With that, she became their guard and protector for years to come. Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages